


Lucky

by WriterOfManyFandoms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cheer up, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Force Bond (Star Wars), Period story, Qui-Gon - Freeform, Qui-Gon Jinn - Freeform, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Time of the Month, cheers - Freeform, feel good story, qui gon, qui gon jinn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyFandoms/pseuds/WriterOfManyFandoms
Summary: After getting an unexpected visitor, your favorite guy comes to your rescue.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr!
> 
> https://writerofmanyfandoms.tumblr.com/

It felt as if the pain would never end. This was only the second day of your period, and you were already in tremendous pain. Your cramps had kept you up almost all night, and you just seemed so irritated. Why did this have to happen now? It wasn’t fair. Why couldn’t periods just not exist? You had finally got out of bed and made yourself some hot chocolate, it always made you feel better. You sat on the couch and pressed a warm compress against your lower abdomen. There, sweet relief, for now.

You had finally managed to drift off to sleep when a knock on your door interrupted. “The fuck?” You mumbled, half asleep as you sat up. “Whoever is at the door better be pretty damn important.”

You stumbled to the door, barely managing to open it. You were surprised to see who was on the other side.

“Qui-Gon? Is everything okay?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

Qui-Gon was a really close friend of yours, and you had known him for quite a long time. In truth, you had developed a bit of a crush on the man. He was handsome, smart, tall, kind, and strong. What more could a woman want? You would never tell him though. Not because he was a Jedi, you knew he was a man who didn’t agree with the council. You just didn’t think he returned your feelings. After all, you seemed so average compared to him.

“Yes, may I come in? I was just checking on you.” He said as you welcomed inside your small home. “Yesterday you seemed so out of it when we had lunch, and I felt a disturbance.” He sounded so concerned, and he looked over at the heating pad over on the couch.

You couldn’t help but giggle, shaking your head. It was cute, you couldn’t believe that he would worry about you this much. “Yes, I am okay. Well, I will be okay. It isn’t something you should be concerned about!” You tell him, watching as he sat down. “Can I get you anything, a hot tea, water?” You asked, but he only shook his head.

“Of course I am concerned. You really seemed sick yesterday, not to mention angry. You know you can tell me. We have been friends for a very long time now.” Qui-Gon looked at you, concern in his eyes, as you sat down beside him.

“Okay, well don’t say I didn’t warn you. I am just, you know. It is my time of the month, and I feel worse than normal. I didn’t sleep at all last night because I was cramping, and so I guess that made me cranky. I told you not to worry about it because it is just girl stuff. Nothing too out of the normal for concern.”

As you spoke, Qui-Gon couldn’t help but turn a slight shade of pink. Not because he was embarrassed, but because he realized he had a lot more to learn about women. Well, just you, but still. A slight chuckle even escaped his lips. “Ahh, I should have known. I guess I may not be as observant as others claim to be. Well, I cleared my schedule for the day, so what can I do to help?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

You couldn’t help but smile. This man was so amazing. You could just kiss him, but you wouldn’t. “Honestly, just spending the day with me would help.”

So that is what he did. The two of you were cuddled on the couch, he had made sure the heating pad was comfortable, cooked for you, rubbed your back and stomach, and made sure you were comfortable and good. You didn’t know how, well you did, but you had fallen asleep in his arms. It seemed too perfect. How could this amazing man be so good for you?

You were beginning to wake up, but you kept your eyes closed. You could feel Qui-Gon running his hands through your hair, and you didn’t want this moment to end. A few more moments couldn’t hurt anyone, could they?

“I love you so much, Y/N. Ever since I laid my eyes on you. I am so glad we were placed in each other’s lives.” He said quietly, but you knew exactly what you heard.

Which is why you shot straight up and he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

“You love me?!”

“How long have you been awake?”

The two of you spoke at the same time, but you continued. “What I mean is, how long have you felt this way? How do you feel this way? Why didn’t you say anything sooner? Why-“

Qui-Gon cut you off by placing a finger over your lips, laughing slightly. “I’m sorry that you found out this way, but I am not sorry you found out. It is true. I love you, Y/N. You mean so much to me, and I want you to know that.” He tells you, as his hand moved to cup your chin.

You couldn’t help but blush, trying to bite back a smile. “I love you too, silly. You should have said something a lot sooner.”

“I would have if I would have known you liked me too.” He said with a grin, gently kissing you.

You couldn’t believe this, honestly. How did you get so lucky as to get him to like you? You felt overjoyed, and you wanted these moments to last forever. It didn’t take long before the two of you were cuddled up again, smiling and laughing as the two of you spoke.


End file.
